Justo a tiempo
by riot999
Summary: Las cosas no son siempre como esperamos, puede no haber finales felices, pero hay momentos en donde el amor puede salvarnos y cambiar las cosas para siempre


Justo a Tiempo

Por fin Akane se desplomó en la depresión, no sabe si fue el estrés de esta su casa loquísima.

Ranma tampoco aguantó el neurotismo de Akane. Sin hacer el cuento más largo, se hizo adicto al crack según él para aguantar. Ahora ya ni siquiera recuerda que estaba mejor cuando tenía aquellos pesados días de entrenamiento en los que no tenia donde vivir. Todas sus energías estaban enfocadas a conseguir su dosis.

En verdad que no sabe bien cuando las cosas empezaron a ser verdaderamente insoportables.

Nunca sabrá si fue algún hongo en la sangre, o un golpe en algún entrenamiento lo que afectó los lóbulos frontales del cerebro de Akane . Dr Tofu le dijo a su familia que difícilmente tendría remedio.

Pero en realidad fue el estrés, y la presión de estar comprometida a la fuerza, de tener que pelear todos los días cuando iba a la escuela y ser acosada por aquel loco de Kuno. Pero sobre todo de no tener tranquilidad en su casa. Después que conoció por primera vez a Ranma, lo deseó pero su orgullo no permitió que creciera una confianza. Curiosamente los celos si crecieron, los cuales fueron cada vez más grandes al igual que las cicatrices en el cuerpo de Ranma.

El también lloraba, pero no en la casa como Akane, el se escondía ¿A quién le podría contar sus problemas? Al imbécil de Rioga? No, el siempre buscaba estar en un lugar a solas. Justo debajo del puente del canal camino a su casa. Fue ahí donde probó el crack por primera vez y desde entonces es esclavo de esa droga ... y de Nabiki.

Shampoo se enfado de él y Ukyo le dió hasta el último centavo. Pronto ella tuvo que irse a vivir con su papá pues no podía mantenerse más. Ranma no tardó en prostituirse, con Kuno por primera vez y des pues con muchos..

NOOOO!!!!! BASTA!!!! NO NO!!!!- Akane despertó sudando y muy agitada

Era un sueño , - los ojos muy abiertos.

Mi Ranma ! No No! -

Se levantó inmediatamente. Aquella noche ellos se habian peleado fuertemente y aun asi no le importó ir a verlo. No se preocuó por no hacer ruido al bajar los escalones para ver a Ranma.

Se asomó al cuarto de Ranma y como estaba oscuro le llamo en voz baja para no despertar a su tío.

ranma.... ranma... No esta.. no esta .. donde estará a esta hora? ...

Ranma? Ranma ! - Dijo en la cocina, la sala ya en voz para nada baja

Ranma!! Donde estas?! - En el dojo.

Sin pensarlo Akane corrió descalsa y en pijamas por la calle.

Ranma!!! Por favor, que no esté debajo del puente y corrio hacia el puente.

Llego lo más rapido que pudo, agitanda y con poco aliento. Se le salieron las lágrimas al ver a Ranma sentado debajo del puente.

No, Ranma! ahora estoy despierta, por favor no! Se acercó lentamente y vió como el cuerpo de Ranma se iluminaba por una pequeña luz, encorbado, justo como si estuviera fumando algo. Akane lloraba y no aguantaba el remordimiento, por tantos pleitos y golpes estupidos.

Dios! Te lo pido, que no sea crack !

Ranma!- dijo Akane tentadole el hombro.

AAAAHHHH!! MAMAAA!!!! - Gritó Ranma sorprendido ... bueno gritaron los dos porque Akane también se asusto con el grito . El susto del año que se llevaron.

Akane! Que ... que haces aquí y a esta hora?? -

Pues TU que haces aquí!! Ranma - dijo Akane llorando

Yo .. yo .. yo este.. . Me prestaron el gameboy - dijo un tanto apenado.

Game.. boy ?? - dijo limpiandose las lágrimas. ( la gotita )

No te enfades conmigo.. yo.. no me vayas a pega... - dijo nervioso

No Ranma!! prometo no hacerlo nunca más - Y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Que le pasa.. no puedo creerlo penso Ranma con los ojos abiertos mientras disfrutaba del abrazo de Akane.

Y prometo no ser tan impulsiva, y enojona ! - siguió abrazandolo.

Yo también prometo no ser tan enojon Akane- y se quedaron abrazados hasta que ella dejo de llorar.

Vamonos a casa Ranma -

Si vamonos - Empezaron irse a casa agarrados de la mano .

Oh , casi olvido algo – añadió Ranma. Se seperó de Akane por un momento para sacarse un paquetito de su bolsa . Lo agarró como pelota de beisbol. Y lo tiró tan lejos como pudo despareciendo en el canal.

No se que estaba pensando ! se dijo Ranma

Que .. que era eso? - dijo Akane mirando sorprendida con la boca abierta.

Nada niña.. digo Akane.. , no te imaginas el gusto que me da que hayas venido.

Gracias ! Dios ! Akane..

Fin.


End file.
